


How to train a Pup

by honeybee_pioneer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Makkachin's POV, NO DEATH, puppy, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee_pioneer/pseuds/honeybee_pioneer
Summary: "There is much for you to learn." Makkachin said.(Makkachin wants to train someone to help her masters when her time eventually comes.)





	

Makkachin loved her life. 

Originally, it had been just her and her Human. Her Human had been lonely for a long time, his heart holding a gap that even Makkachin couldn't fill. She did her best to ease the loneliness, but she wasn't a human. 

But then her Human met his Mate! Her Human's Mate had been a little clueless at first, but eventually he realized how perfect he was for her Master. They all lived together in Cold Place, sometimes visiting Sandy Warm Place to see her Human's Mate's family. Cold Place was better with her Human and her Human's Mate. Her Human smiled a lot more. 

However, Makkachin knew that she would need to do something soon. 

Now, Makkachin refused to say she was old, just well loved and very wise, but in her heart she knew her humans would need someone like her when her time eventually came. 

Her Humans had more common sense than she had thought though, because one day when they came home, a new smell entered the apartment. 

She greeted her Humans as usual, going to the door to see them like the good girl she was, but only her Human pet her whilst her Human's Mate held something smaller in his arms. 

No,  _two_ small somethings! 

"Makkachin, we have some friends for you to meet." Her Human said, patting her head.

Her Human's Mate knelt down and two small puppy faces looked up at her. 

'Hello!' One of the babies yipped. 'Who are you?'

'I am called Makkachin.' She snuffed back, sniffing the pups. 

Her Human's Mate smiled at her. "This is Baron and Kiyoshi. Baron is the bigger one." 

Makkachin nudged at Kiyoshi, who had hidden his face again. 

"Ah! Kiyoshi is a little smaller than most pups, Makka. Be gentle." Her Human spoke softly. 

Makkachin huffed. She knew to be careful around small pups! She might not be a mother, but she still had a females intuition!

'Are you a Mama?' Kiyoshi asked.

'I've never had pups of my own before...' Makkachin mused, 'But you pups need training! No bad dogs will be raised in my home!'

Baron squirmed out of her Human's Mate's arms, thumping on the floor before getting up. 'Oh, oh! Teach me! Teach me! I want to be good!'

Makkachin turned her nose a little bit, teasing the pup. 'I don't know... can you listen to me?'

Baron yipped. 'Yes, yes! I can, I can, believe me!'

Kiyoshi stumbled out of her Human's Mate's grasp too. 'I want to be good too... Please teach us!'

Makkachin licked both pups. 'Alright. First lesson - let Humans in. They've been working all day and need to come inside.'

````

Training pups had been easier than Makkachin had expected. She quickly had the pups getting her Humans attention whenever they needed to go out, and both pups were getting better about asking for food rather than trying to get it themselves. Baron still struggled with the concept of waiting to be invited onto the bed, but she was proud of him anyway. 

Little Kiyoshi liked to cuddle up to her side, especially when Baron started roughhousing. 

'Baron,' She would remind him, 'Kiyoshi is too little. You mean well, but he could get hurt!' 

'I'm sorry!' Baron would whine, 'I'm just bored!'

'Go bother Blond Human.' Makkachin would say. 

Baron barked excitedly and ran off. 

Blond Human was Makkachin's favorite scapegoat. Whenever she needed time to herself, she would wait until the Blond Human came to visit, and tell the pups to go to him. It was funny to make the Blond Human slightly upset. (Well, maybe a little more than  _slightly_...)

However, Makkachin loved the pups. They were her pups, through and through. 

Makkachin loved her life, and she knew her Human and her Human's Mate would always be okay, because her pups were there.

**Author's Note:**

> Baron and Kiyoshi are both the same breed as Makkachin. Kiyoshi is a little darker though.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
